A Special Surprise
by SilverShark15
Summary: Silver has a special surprise for a friend... Right? How does this go? Valentines Days special! Preciousmetalshipping, OoC, Silver's PoV.


******Warning: **Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s): **Preciousmetalshipping. Hinted one-sided Specialshipping. Hinted one-sided Chosenshipping.

**Note(s): **I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV**

"You're turn, Yellow!" Blue nudged Yellow, "Who's _your_ crush?"

Yellow was practically red. Well, isn't it obvious? I've been invited to spend time with Blue only for Yellow and Crystal to come over. All of a sudden, it's like a all girls sleepover, with the exception of me. I sighed though, and got up to head to the bathroom. I don't know why they're not kicking me out, nor freaking out. I mean, with a male here, they would've been acting awkward by now, but they're not. Which seems to annoy me.

Silence.

I sighed again, and leaned against the wall once outside. I sort of lied to them. I just wanted to get out of here, because it was too crowded. Honestly, I wanted to spend time with Blue. However, since two of our friends are here, then I might as well. I decided to call someone while she's away.

Once he picked up, I couldn't help but wince at his voice, "_Hello? What?_"

"Do you answer every call like that? What if it's a "pretty lady" then?" I stated, and frowned.

After a while, he answered, "_Ahh, sorry. I'm tired... Why'd you call at this time?_"

"It's still early. Do you always head to bed around this time?" I asked, sighing.

Silence.

"_Nah..._" He replied after a while, "_I barely slept the night before. So, I'm just tired... What's up?_"

I sighed again, and glanced back inside, "I'm... Just feeling a bit homesick. It's nice being here with Blue and all, but... I just want to head back to Johto, ya know?"

"_Well, you're there for the week, remember?_" He chuckled lightly, "_Besides, all of us thought that it would be best that you'd be there for Valentines day! Remember? You need a vacation, and I thought a little romance with Blue would cheer ya up even more!_"

I frowned, "Blue isn't even interested in me like that... Besides, I'd rather spend Valentines day alone... Like all my other days."

"_I hear ya sighin'..._" He said softly, "_How 'bout this, tomorrow, you give me a call. I'd be happy to talk._"

I nodded, and I sighed again, "Yeah... I'd like that..."

"_Alright..._" He sighed, "_I'll be waiting then. Talk to ya tomorrow, then?_"

I nodded again, "Talk to ya tomorrow..."

Once we hung up, I turned around only pause, completely startled.

B-Blue?

"Homesick, huh?" She said, smiling softly, "How 'bout you head home instead, Silver... Surprise him. Maybe get him to be your Valentine?"

I sighed, "It's not like that at all..."

"Well, why not just head home then if you don't want to be here..." She said, giving off a sad smile, "... If it makes _you_ happy. Silver, you need to relax, and everyone thought that spending time with me would make you relax. Especially on Valentines day..."

Silence.

I sighed again, and gave a small smile towards her, "Well... Thanks..."

I looked down and pulled out Honchkrow to take a look. He looked ready to fly. He must've over-heard my conversation with Blue. I sighed, "You'll fly first thing in the morning... It'll at least take 'till noon to make it to Johto... And do some shopping..."

Honchkrow nodded, and tried to relax. The others were asleep but Honchkrow.

Silence.

"I'd help if you'd like, Silver." Blue said, winking, "Call me as soon as you make it to the store. I'll call him tomorrow morning and see what he'd like. Trust me, I'll get your answer."

I looked at Blue and smiled, "Nah... I can pretty much guess what he'd want..."

"You sure?" Blue asked, smirking, "I can find out for you, ya know... Unless..."

I sighed, "Nothing like that, Blue. I mean, I know what kind of chocolate he likes and all..."

"Well." Blue started, and walked up to hug me, "Good luck... Tomorrow is Valentines day, and I hope you get your Valentine..."

Silence.

I couldn't help but hug back, "Thank you, Blue."

We soon went back inside.

Apparently, Yellow decided to spend the night while Crystal went home. Guess she wanted to relax, seeing she works hard as well.

**X-X-X-X  
The Next day**

First thing in the morning, Honchkrow got to fly me to Goldenrod city, and we did indeed make it by noon. There, all of us had lunch, and then went to buy chocolates. I called him on the trip. He wondered by it was so quiet, seeing that we were in the air, but I just told him that I was outside. He was suspicious at first, but then took it. We talked for a little while until I eventually made it to Johto. I just told another quick lie to hang-up before we actually hung-up. It was nice. However, it'll be even nicer to surprise him. He even said that he'd be out of his home for a while. He didn't tell me where, but I just gotta keep an eye out for him. I just hoped he wasn't in Goldenrod. Once I was through shopping, I had Weavile signal the other Weavile and Sneasel to keep an eye out for him around Johto. Just to make sure he doesn't see us. I decided to use the time to melt the chocolate at the pokemon center, and shape it. Once through with all the gifts, I flew over to New Bark Town, and visit his house.

I visited the lab first, just so I could keep watch for his arrival to his house, and I got to see Crystal while there too. Crystal smiled once I was through with my reasoning.

"Sounds nice... So, you're gonna surprise him?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna make sure he didn't see me yet though. He may be an idiot, but he's unpredictable. He told me over the pokegear that he was gonna be out of his home town for a little while... I'm not sure where he's at, but I hope he didn't see me."

"That'll ruin the surprise..." She stated, and nodded, "I'll help..."

I nodded again, and looked at Weavile, as it was talking to another pokemon. It was out, just in case.

Silence.

"Silver..." Crystal said, and looked down once I looked at her, "... Good luck."

I rose an eyebrow, "Thank you? You okay?"

"I'm just... Envious of you, I guess..." She said, smiling softly, "All the others have someone to be with Valentine. Yellow plans to draw a picture, and melt chocolate like everyone else I know. I think you know what Blue's plans are..."

I nodded. Blue told me she was gonna have a special surprise for two people. She can't seem to choose, but she's gonna have to pick one and surprise them. However, since Yellow claimed one person, then Blue was gonna surprise the other... Which I strongly disapproved of. I don't want this person to hurt her feelings. However, knowing Blue, she'd act like it doesn't effect her, when really, it does. Ahh, but I can't do anything to stop her. If this person hurts her, then I'm gonna have to kill him later. For now, I let Blue do what she wants.

"You... Plan to surprise... Well, you know..." Crystal sighed, "Oh well... I'm just over thinking things though. I shouldn't even care about this holiday, but... I just have no one in mind..."

I thought about this. Is she... Asking for advise? Or is she... Asking for cheering up? I smiled sadly, non-the-less though, "Look, I don't know where you're going at, but... Don't think about it, alright? You'll... Know, alright?"

Crystal looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright... Thanks."

I looked out only to see Weavile talking seriously with a Sneasel. Weavile looked at me, and motioned me to hide.

Ahh, he's home.

I nodded, and looked at Crystal, "He's home. I gotta hide."

She nodded back, and soon, I hid.

I listened as I heard someone walked into the lab.

"Super Serious Gal! You're here!" A male voice cried, "Look, can you keep a secret for today?"

Crystal was hesitant for a moment, before she answered, "Sure. Let's talk in the kitchen."

Silence.

A secret?

After for what felt like hours, they walked out, and I could hear his laugh, "Thanks, Super Serious Gal! You're the best! I'm heading home now!"

After a while, Crystal spoke, "Silver, he's gone now."

After hearing that, I got out of my hiding spot, and frowned, "A secret?"

"Well... Let's just say he has a surprise for you as well..." She said, seeming uncomfortable, "Look, you're gonna have to do your surprise before three-pm today..."

My eyes widen, thoughts came to mind, "Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so..." She said, and sighed, "Be quick, three is just a couple minutes away..."

I nodded, and ran out after him. I made sure Weavile grabbed the gifts.

**X-X-X-X**

I was just about to knock on his door when someone opened the door already.

I blinked, and looked around, "Where is he?"

The lady blinked, before giving a disappointed look, "I'm sorry, but he left. Weren't you in-"

"-Where is he?" I asked, obviously in a hurry.

The lady sighed, "He left. He didn't say where. I'm sorry, sweetie."

My eyes widen, and I nodded, "Thank you, very much..."

I ran off, and called out Honchkrow.

I called Blue.

**X-X-X-X**

"_He's not here yet..._" A female voice on the other line said, "_It's been hours, and he never arrived yet._"

I frowned. I was was in Vermillion City, waiting for him there. What does she mean? Shouldn't she be keeping watch for him? I was sitting down near the docks, "What do you mean, Blue? Are you sure you're keeping watch for him?"

"_Yeah. I am..._" She stated calmly, "_He didn't arrive yet..._"

Silence.

I sighed, and gave off a sad smile, "Thanks, Blue..."

I hung-up, and looked down at Weavile, who was asleep next to me. The gifts smashed and ruined. I can't face him with these gifts. In fact, I can't face him at all. He's a complete idiot.

Today was indeed another bad day. Especially since I always felt like this when the day is almost over.

I grabbed a chocolate, and sighed, "Well... Might as well..."

"You can't eat those chocolates!" A voice yelled, "Those are mine, right!?"

I jumped, and looked up to see another male in front of me. His golden-eyes glaring at me. My eyes widen.

"You..." I started.

"Yes, me!" He yelled, "I know, I sent you on a wild goose chase, but should you give up now, and eat _my_ chocolates you made _me_?"

I frowned, "You idiot! Why should I even give these chocolates to _you_ when you sent me on this dumb chase in the first place!?"

"Because I knew you were gonna surprise me the first you called me." He said, smirking, "I didn't hear any girls screaming, and there wasn't any people. Wouldn't there be people talking in Blue's neighborhood?"

I put the chocolate away, "No. There wouldn't be."

"Oh... Well, I was right, wasn't I?" He said, and snickered.

I growled, "If you knew I was coming, why'd you tell Crystal that you were gonna head there!?"

"I didn't..." He said, smirking, "... It was all planned from yesterday..."

My eyes widen, "What!?"

"Yup!" He said, grinning, "I called Blue, and told her to send you here! I told Crystal to send you here! I wanted a place where there's no one else we know. Alone time. So, really..."

I growled again, and stood up, "You're a complete idiot! If you wanted alone time, you should've asked!"

"Well..." He said, smiling, "You would've gotten suspicious. You're hard to fool, ya know."

Silence.

He's right... I would've gotten suspicious.

I sat back down as he sat down next to me. He took the chocolate, and took a bite. He grinned as he ate the chocolate silently. After a while, he pulled out a gift. A box of chocolates. How wonderful.

He grinned, "Well, I don't know what you like, so I just got you a box of chocolates. It isn't as nice as your gifts, but... Hey, I tried!"

I softly smiled, "Thank you... It's... Nice."

"Isn't it?" He said, chuckling lightly, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah... You're right."

He burst into laughter, and grabbed my hand, grinning, "Happy Valentines, Silver!"

I couldn't help but smile back, "Happy Valentines, Gold."

Well... At least I got to spend time with him, right?

Either way.

It's nice.

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

* * *

**No comment... Just no comment. I'm just not very much proud of this.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what other people thought of this fic!**


End file.
